Winter Dreams
by Crystal Snowflakes
Summary: *Chapter 8 up!* What’s with the weird dreams Ginny and Draco are having? Ginny hates the boy, but gives him a chance to prove that he’s not as cold-blooded as he seems. Will love bloom, where snow is gently falling? What happens if Voldermort comes ba
1. Prologue: Dreams and 7th Year Potions

Prologue  
  
By Crystal  
  
Author's Notes: I'm so sorry, everyone. I just HAD to rewrite the whole prologue and chapter 1 because I didn't really enjoy writing in 3rd person view. I loved 1st person. So I hope you don't mind ^^ It's just like 'Crimson Stains'. I will be writing in either Draco or Ginny's POV and I will probably switch them halfway through the chapter. Enjoy! And I am also changing a few things.  
  
I also took Riley Hall's suggestion. Thank you!  
  
I'm also very sorry for the delay... But I've got a stack of homework and 3 projects due next week, 2 tests, 2 essays. Heh. Damn teachers!  
  
*Screw the disclaimers ^^;;*  
  
~*~ Ginny ~*~  
  
I hummed a song quietly while walking down the hallway and carrying my Defence Against the Dark Arts books and smiling. I knew my smile was stretched on my whole face, since my muscles was kind of sore, but I didn't care. I felt my heart flutter at a certain thought and then rushed towards my dormitory, hoping to get there in time. I stuffed my books and quills and other stuff in my trunk and rushed down the stairs, nearly flying out to the entrance. The moment I pushed the door open, I was greeted by pure white snow covering the grounds miles around and crystal snowflakes floating down like they were dancing.  
  
The snow was untouched, which meant that no one was here. And in other words, I wasn't late. Yet. That was a good sign. I walked gracefully all the while humming and caught snowflakes in my mouth once every while. I enjoyed the beautiful scenery immensely and listened to the soft crunching sounds that was being made underneath my feet. I arrived at a lake... The lake where the Triwizard Tournament had taken place three years ago.  
  
I had no idea how long I had stood there, but I was having thoughts running through my head when all of a sudden, I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist and give me an embrace from behind, making me all warm and cozy. I knew without doubt that it would be him.  
  
From the corner of my eyes, I saw him smile softly and embrace me again while he whispered my name in my ears, making me shiver visibly. I closed my eyes with a sigh and felt his mouth on my neck. He teased me with his tongue and then turned me around and I opened my eyes a tiny bit to see the familiar grey eyes stare back at me. I called his name softly and without uttering another sound, I felt his lips capture mine soft and gently.  
  
I felt his tongue on my lips and I opened my mouth a bit, allowing him access to my mouth while he tasted every inch and corner of my mouth. I began wrapping my arms around his neck when I felt his grip on my waist tighten a bit, then...  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed, then reality dawned on me. "Not again... Damnit."  
  
I sat up in bed and was silently fuming while using all my self-control to not pull my hair out. For once in my life, my six stupid brothers were not bothering me, but dreams were. Dreams of a certain damn blond that had grey eyes and had the last name Malfoy. I was pissed. Definitely pissed. I loved snow, I really did. But what really pissed me off was because I was having dreams about kissing that... That... Idiot jerk! My family's most hated enemy's son.  
  
I had to admit, Malfoy was a damn kisser and all... But it really wasn't what I wanted in my dreams. Or maybe it was, but I would never admit that until hell froze over. Oh damn it... Now I have that stupid ferret in my dreams. Thinking of him makes me so raging mad. He's been teasing me a lot... well, that was a lie. He had been teasing Ron, Harry and Hermione more... And the only time he teased me... was well... My first year and the Valentine card... I groaned inwardly and buried my head in my hands, absolutely embarrased at the thought. And NO I do not have a crush on Harry Potter! I did! I do not now! God.  
  
I looked in the mirror, noticing my eyes were a bit bloodshot and sighed. No one had ever even asked why I wake up screaming... They probably didn't notice anyways. I had no told anyone of my dreams... Not even Hermione... Supposedly my friend. Sure. Whatever.  
  
Hermione Granger and Harry Potter were my so-called friends that rarely even saw me... And they had been guests here for over half a month already. I sighed again. It was annoying how my brothers had teased my about my stupid crush on Harry. Stupid. Plain stupid. I'd gotten over him by the beginning of the fifth grade and I no longer stutter or blush in front of him, but no one seems to get the clue that Virginia Weasley is over Harry. Ah well, whatever. I don't think I give.  
  
I took my hair brush and started brushing my hair, then dressing up in muggle clothes. A pair of jeans and a green tank top. Then I tied my hair up in a messy ponytail and rushed down the stairs to breakfast. Everyone was already seated at the table and had started to eat... Forgeting about me, again. Being they lovely family they were, they launched into questions again about why my eyes were bloodshot and told me they were worried about me. Yeah right.  
  
Hopefully, I'll stop having dreams about the Ferret boy. Though it felt so damn real. I could actually feel the cold snow on my hair and against my face and also the warmth that spreaded through my whole body when Malfoy embraced me from behind. I could even feel his tongue in my mouth and what his tongue tasted like. If that was my imagination, I'd have a damn good imagination. I walked to my seat silently, then slumped down and making a big sound. Everyone looked my way and I groaned inwardly. I just had to attract attention.  
  
They asked me if I was okay, and I convinced them I was and afterwards when they kept on asking, I just ignored them. Just then, Mum handed me an envelope that was adressed to me and in green ink was my name. Virginia Weasley. Ah, my yearly letter from Hogwarts. Seems like it arrived before I came down for breakfast.  
  
It was the usual letter telling me to go to King's Cross Station to platform nine and three quarters on September the 1st. My books also included the usual 'Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6' by Miranda Goshawk like every year. Not much of a surprise there. I kept reading until... 'Advanced Potions, Grade 7' by Sebastian Connery. I frowned, wondering whether I was dreaming or not, or maybe they had a misunderstanding. "Mum... I have 'Advanced Potions, Grade 7' by Sebastian Connery.  
  
Mum's eyes widened, "Oh yes, I haven't told you about that yet, have I? I got a letter over the summer from Professor Dumbledore saying that you were going to grade 7 for potions since you did exceptionally well last year. I must have forgotten to tell you that. You'll be having that class with Ron, Hermione and Harry. I'm proud of you, Ginny." I frowned, yes, of course, she forgot to tell me. "Oh right. Gryffindor always takes potions with Slytherins, but it's been like that for the past five years for you, I don't think that's going to affect you much." Then she turned around and started talking to my brothers.  
  
I groaned loudly and rested my head on my arms on the table. I don't hate potions with Slytherin, they talk to me rarely and I don't tlak to them. Professor Snape has always favoured Slytherin, but that was bearable, he never gave me any detention unless I did something really bad... The problem was... Draco Malfoy. I don't know whether I should be happy to jump a grade for potions or whether I should be crying right now, so I settled for banging my head on the table, causing all heads to look up and turn my way. I groaned again. So much for trying to not get so much attention.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, done. Now onto Chapter 1! 


	2. Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions

Chapter 1

By Crystal

*Screw the disclaimers ^^;;*

~*~ Draco ~*~

I suddenly jerked awake from the dream again.  "What the hell...  Not again.  Damn it."  I growled.  The lack of sleep was certainly pissing me off.  Damn Weasley.  I hate it when I start dreaming about her...  Her and her perfect lips.  Her and her perfect soft curves...  Her and those god damn lips that tasted so much like honey.  I shook my head.  Damn me, thinking about a Weasley.

I looked at the clock beside my bed.  It was nine.  Lucius was probably having yet another conversation with old Voldie about plans to conquer the world and kill Harry bloody Potter.  Which has probably failed...  A few dozen times?  God damn Lucius, making me join after my 6th year.  Let's just thank myself for being smart and delaying it...  Until, at the latest, the end of this year.

My two moronic 'friends' joined an year or two ago.  I can't remember, not that I want to.  I mean, I don't give a damn.  Lucius was certainly not too happy about me giving him excuses about school work and other stuff, but once school ended, I would have to follow him...  And join the stupid ranks.  Join or die.  Anyone smart enough would rather join...  At least I think so.  Even old Voldie complimented me on my emotions...  which I had none.  At least to everyone.

I dressed up and used Floo to travel to Diagon Alley.  Right now, I'm heading towards _Flourish and Botts_ to buy my new school books as usual.  I also have to get new dress robes for the Winter Ball this year.  Ah yes, and also the muggle book that every muggle loved to read for some reason...  _Lord of the Rings, _was it?  Yeah...  Something like that.  Hopefully, Lucius won't find it in my trunk, or I'll get another beating again.

I looked up quietly from the ground and suddenly caught a familiar shine of the Weasley red hair.  Only...  Her red hair wasn't red...  It was darker than the rest of her family's...  auburn.  She was the special one in the family.  Once again, like I do most time during my dreams, I started admiring her height of 5'4 and her perfect body...  In my eyes anyways.  I liked the way her hair curled.  I shook my head yet again...  Checking out a Weasley.  What would _Father_ say?  Not that I give a shit.  Hell no.  I walked towards her slowly, taking my time.

I kept my eyes on her back, watching her intensely, then I saw her shiver slightly and looking uncomfortably.  I smirked, knowing my gaze was the one who made her so uncomfortable.  She kept looking down on the ground, I don't know why she decided to do that.  Suddenly, I saw her trip and fall and she bit her lips and closed her eyes...  Probably waiting for the floor to hit her.  

Without a second thought, I raced towards her and grabbed her arm.  She opened her eyes timidly and stared by at me and I found myself looking at the familiar chocolate brown eyes I had been seeing since summer started.  In my dreams.  "Draco...  I mean...  Malfoy."  She said, attempting to not be scared, but I could feel her fear radiating from her body.

"Weasley."  I nodded in response.

Unexpected to me, she suddenly smiled, "Thanks for helping me back there...  Oh!  And congratulations for being Head Boy."  I felt my eyebrow scrunch up together, confused.  Not even my father congratulated me.  I shrugged it off and then, walked towards _Flourish and Botts._

I bought all my books for my seventh year, then continued onto _Malkin's Robes for All Occasions._  Not much new robes that I haven't seen before.  I checked everywhere, finding nothing to my liking.  Perhaps I should go to a muggle store later on...  And buy those...  What do they call it?  Suits?  Yeah...  something like that. 

I stepped inside near the dressing robe, looking at Madam Malkin flick her wand and getting the girl in the dress.  The girl had natural auburn curls that seemed like they were shining.  Madam Malkin suddenly walked away, I assume she had other customers.  With that kind of hair, it shouldn't surprise me if it was a Weasley, but it did when she did a full turn in the dress.

She tried on all three dresses that were laid out in front of her.  The white one at first had looked beautiful...  Not even I could deny that fact, even if she was a Weasley.  She looked in the mirror again, taking the white dress and placing it before her, then removing, comparing the two.  Before I could stop my voice from speaking, I already spoke, "The white one looks better on you."

She turned around, a look of utter shock painted her face, then she opened her mouth like a gaping fish a few times, then finally muttered, "Thanks..."  She flicked her wand and changed into the white one, "This one, you mean?"  I nodded, then hopefully without embarrassing myself any further, I left.  She looked slightly amused, but other than that, she kept quiet, thank god.

I then went to the counter, telling Madam Malkin to give Virginia a discount.  I paid half the price of the dress and told her to keep quiet about it, finally leaving the whole story and heading towards the direction of muggle stores.  Why I had paid for that Weasley's dress, I did not know and I am sure that I will never know either...

~*~ Ginny ~*~

I walked alone once again with my money safely tucked in my pocket, the few Galleons that I had saved up since _forever_.  Okay, maybe not...  But since...  The summer of my third year after the Yule Ball.  You may ask why I am saving all this money up?  Well, the truth is, I heard from Hermione (She's the Head Girl) that there was going to be a Winter Ball this year...  And I wanted to look absolutely perfect.  Not that I'll ever be, but who cares.  A girl can dream.

It would be my second ball...  First actually, the Yule Ball in my third year did _not_ count.  No offence to Neville, but he reaaally wasn't the greatest dancer.  Really.

Suddenly, I felt my senses alert me.  A gut feeling that someone was watching me, I could practically feel the hole the person was making through me...  I was afraid of looking up, so instead, I kept on looking on the ground, hoping it was just my imagination.  Accidentally, I tripped down and closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of my head falling on the ground, but instead, I felt someone holding onto my left arm.  Grabbing it hard.  I bit my lips quietly.

I felt the person pull me back up and I opened my eyes timidly, wondering all the while who it was.  Then, I felt my eyes clash with those of silvery grey ones.  "Draco...  I mean... Malfoy."  I said.  I wanted to slap my head, how could I have called him Draco?!  Yes, sure, I was having great dreams about kissing him...  But, come on Virginia Weasley!

"Weasley."  He nodded.  Ah, same cold-hearted bastard.

But I smiled, "Thanks for helping me back there...  Oh!  And congratulations for being Head Boy."  I saw his eyebrow knitted together in confusion and he walked away.  Git.  Hermione told me he would be the Head Boy, although I was thinking that Harry would be the Head Boy, after all, he did get pretty good grades.  Guess I was wrong.

I shrugged off Draco's unexpected leave, then headed towards _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions._  It was my first time in here, never been in here since I always bought stuff from the second hand store across the street.  Never did have enough money...

"Hogwarts, dear?"  I heard Madam Malkin ask.

I nodded, "I need something nice for a ball.  A winter ball."  After a few measurements, she disappeared through the backdoor for a few minutes before coming back, holding for dress robes.  One was crimson with a spaghetti strap, the other one was black and looked like some Shakespearian dress, the third one was a white strapless robe with silvery sprinkles everywhere that included a shawl in a light shade of grey.  Then the last one was navy blue, strapless and up to my ankles.  The black one was definitely a no...  So that left three.

With a flick of her wand, we tried on each and every dress.  The crimson one looked like it was part of my hair...  So no.  The navy one was okay.  And then the white one was okay too.  That left two...  Navy, or white.  "Madam Malkin, what do you think?"  I asked her, who was looking at me, thoughtful.

"It's up to you, my dear."  She looked for another minute before she left, obviously having some other customers.  I looked at myself in the mirror while changing dresses every few seconds...  I was taking the white, then removing it, switching from navy to white, not able to make up my mind.

Argh.  This is so damn frustrating.  Did I ever tell you I _hate_ shopping?  Oh god.  Suddenly, I heard a voice, "The white one looks better on you."  I turned around, meeting the grey eyes once again.  Shock was on every corner of my face, I knew.  I gaped a few times before I could finally speak, "Thanks..."  I flicked my wand at the white dress I was holding, then changed into it.  "This one, you mean?"  I asked him.

I saw him nod, then he left.  I smiled, a bit amused.  Draco Malfoy telling me which dress I looked better in.  Hell has officially frozen over as of now.

A few minutes later, I heard Draco talking to Madam Malkin about giving me a discount and him paying half of my dress.  Surprisingly, I wasn't really that pissed off.  Usually, if I had known Malfoy had paid for my dress, I would probably toss it in the garbage and never think of it again...  But strangely, this time, it was different.

After all, who would've thought that a Slytherin, a Malfoy no less, would pay half the price of a dress for a Gryffindor?  Weasley?  Enemies for centuries.  I was certainly amused, shocked and somehow managing to be also happy at the same time.  For once, the word 'Malfoy' and the word 'money' in the same sentence did not piss me off.  Also my first decent conversation that did not have a single insult, though it was rather short...

I felt my mind drift towards my dreams again...  Were my dreams what I desire, or were they my future?  I don't really mind either, actually.  Suddenly, for the first time, maybe having Malfoy as a boyfriend really wouldn't be that bad at all...  Though I would have to put up with his big ego...

Author's Notes: It's shorter than usual.  But I've rewritten the whole Prologue and Chapter 1 in 1st POV...  So it's easier for me to write.  I don't like 3rd POV.  =p  Chapter 2 will be up in 2-3 days hopefully.  And if not, it'll be up on Saturday.  For sure.  So now, I'll see you all later!


	3. On the Train

Chapter 2

By Crystal

*Screw the disclaimers ^^;;*

"Ginny, be careful at school..."  Mum said, once again for the, oh, I don't know, millionth time today?

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, Mum..."  
"Ronald, take care of your sister..."

Ron too, rolled his eyes, "Yes, Mum..."

I turned away from the sight when I felt someone nudge my arm and I turned around, to meet face to face with my two brothers...  The twins, of course.  "Hey Ginny."  They said in unison.

"Hey yourself."

Fred lowered his voice, "You know, Ginny.  If you want to play any tricks on anyone...  And I do mean anyone.  Contact us and we'll send you something, all right?"  I nodded while frowning.  They both knew I would never play a trick on someone...  At least I don't think I will.

Of course, Mum heard the two of them talking, "Fred, George!  Don't teach bad stuff to your little sister!"

George said under his breath, "She's already corrupted."  

I huffed, "Liar."  They grinned.  After a few more teary farewells from Mum, since it was going to be her last time here to platform nine and three quarters, after all, Ron and I were graduating this year, and it's probably going to be another eleven years or more until one of her grand-children go to Hogwarts.

I went in a empty compartment, hoping I would be able to avoid Harry, Ron and Hermione.  Ever since that last encounter with Malfoy, I had been thinking a lot...  And when I haven't been doing that, I've been reading.  A muggle book.  A whole series of books that I like, written by a muggle, J.R.R. Tolkien.  A _really_ famous book in the muggle world, The Lord of the Rings.

The story was certainly interesting, but the only problem was the wizards...  The wizards were so...  weak?  Kind of.  At least I think Gandalf was, compared to us real wizards, but I don't expect _that_ much from a muggle.  I loved how they described the elf, Legolas, was it?  (A/N: Lol!)  Yeah, he makes us wizards and muggles look so...  imperfect and ugly compared to them.  They're so flawless.

I was reading the book when I heard the door of the compartment open and in stepped someone that I had been thinking of for a long time...  Draco Malfoy.

He looked at me, then signalled at the seat across me, "Can I sit here?  Everywhere else is full...  Except for Potter's compartment."  I just nodded, and returned back to the book, which I found that it was pretty easy to do, since I was pretty much interested in what will be happening to the hobbits.  I also liked Gimli, very funny indeed.

_"Could have picked a better spot..."_

_"Would you like me to describe it to you?  Or shall I go find you a box?"_

I suddenly grinned and stifled a giggle, causing Malfoy to raise his eyebrow at me.  I ignored it.  Ah...  Gimli was _very_ funny indeed.

"Weasley, what are you laughing at?"  I just shook my head silently, biting onto my lips, attempting to stop laughing, but failing miserably.

I gasped and spoke between giggles, "Nothing that concerns you, Malfoy...Hah!"  He looked at me as if I was insane, perhaps I was.  But whatever.  I was having fun and no one was about to steal that from me.  Once again, I ignored Draco and carried on my reading, my head in the world of fantasy...  Kind of.

"Hey...  Are you reading...Lord of the Rings?" 

"Mmm hmm..."  I replied, not taking my eyes off the book.

He cleared his throat nervously, making me look up.  I frowned, never in my life have I seen a Malfoy frown, "By any chance...  Do you have the third book right here?"

"Wha...?"  I asked in shock, Draco Malfoy reading a _muggle_ book?!  You are kidding me, "Can you say that again?"  I asked.  Malfoy repeated the whole sentence he had just said and I gaped at him.

"Well Weasley?"

I snapped out of my thoughts, "Oh, yeah..."  I searched through my bag and took the third book out, "Here you go.  You read them?"  He nodded, "I see...  It's just weird...  Never mind."  I said.

"Weird that a Malfoy is reading a muggle book, is what you were going to say, I'm guessing."

I felt myself flush, "Umm...  Yes."

"It's a good book, especially the third one where -"

"WAIT!  I haven't read it yet!  Don't tell me!"  I started shouting.  His face was a look of shock until he started chuckling.  "I don't see what's so funny, Malfoy."  I pouted.

He smirked, "You are."  He turned back to his book and started flipping the pages until he found the page he was on, and started reading while I sat there, looking at him.  Finally, I looked down at my book and started reading it, but not being able to focus on the actual book.  To be truthful, my mind was on Malfoy...  He almost seemed human, though I doubt that he was.  Well...  I wouldn't know.

For a long time, we sat quietly, each in our own little worlds.  He was probably concentrating on the book while I was _trying_ to concentrate on it.  Suddenly, he looked up, "Weasley, is the book good?"

"Sure!"  I said.

He raised his eyebrow, "How come you've been on the same page for half an hour now?"

"I have not been!"  I retorted, god darn it...  That sneaky...  sneaky git!  He was looking at me the whole time.  I bit my lips, fighting to a useless fight against the blush that was slowly glowing on my cheek.  He smirked that smirk.  "You look sooo annoying with that smirk, you have no idea how much I want to wipe that smirk of your face, Malfoy."

"I'm sure you find me irresistibly attractive, Weasley.  Don't look too much though, after all, you have been looking for half an hour already."  This time, I really flushed.

"Shut up, Malfoy..."  He smirked again, "Argh!  Okay, that's it.  I'm leaving."  I stood up and walked out the compartment when I remembered he had my book.  I walked back in with him smirking again, "Malfoy...  My book."

He looked at the book, "Oh...  I have to read it, I'll give it to you after the ride though.  Thanks Weasley!"  He waved at me.

I slammed the door shut, then was starting to walk away when I remembered that it was _my_ compartment.  "Out, Malfoy.  I was in this compartment first."  I pointed at the next compartment.

He shrugged indifferently, "I like it here."  

I growled, "Malfoy...  You're treading on thin ice."

"Oh, that's nice.  Now be a good girl and be quiet."  I scowled, then sat down stiffly.  Let's just correct what I said a while ago at Madam Malkin's...  Malfoy as a boyfriend really wouldn't be that bad at all should be changed to, whoever is Malfoy's girlfriend should be pitied.  That annoying, egotistical, sneaky, graceful, handsome freak!  Wait...  Did I just call him handsome and graceful?  Ew!

~*~ Draco ~*~

"Oh, that's nice.  Now be a good girl and be quiet."  She scrowled and sat down stiffly, looking angry and pissed, but suddenly, she had a look of disgust on her face.  God, I wonder what that strange, strange girl is thinking.  I have to admit, she's terribly interesting to be around.  From a quiet girl, to one that shouts, then a blushing one, then pissed, then disgusted.  Strange indeed.

I grinned slightly at her face filled with utter concentration on her book.  The most interesting Weasley I've met.  Certainly, I'd have much fun with her.  I smirked inwardly at the thought.  Fooling around with her might prove to be amusing.  I looked over her body up and down, finally landing on her face that was as red as a tomato.  So...  She has been paying attention to me.

I started concentrating on the book, half expecting someone to come bursting in the compartment, like one of the 'Dream Team', looking for the youngest Weasley, but to my surprise, nobody did, not even when the train stopped.  Weasley, the small one, didn't seem too surprised by that.

"Hey Weasley, where's your brother?"  I asked, standing up and closing the book, handing it over to her.

She took the book a flash of pain crossed her eyes, "They probably forgot about me again, it doesn't matter, I'm always excluded from the group.  You would think I was used to it, but I wasn't.  Ah, I'm so stupid sometimes."

"Perhaps they're coming right now."

Her face brightened slightly, "You think?"

I frowned, "You're so gullible, Weasley."

"You're such a bastard, Malfoy."

I smirked, "Thank you, I get that quite a lot."

"That's not very surprising."  She retorted.

I smirked again, "Better hurry up, Weasley.  Or you'll be late for the feast, not that anyone would miss you."  

She glared at me for a second, then grinned, "It's not like anybody would miss you either, Malfoy."  

I shrugged that off, though it did hit a nerve.  She was right, no one would really miss me at all.  Maybe Pansy that would be trying to grab my ass, but...  Ew.  "If I wasn't Head Boy, I wouldn't be going.  You should go too, you're a Prefect, Weasley."

She bit her lips, "Right...  Let's hurry up before Ron and Harry think you kidnapped me."

I chuckled, "Ah yes..."

Author's Notes: I have a lot of reviews, I'm surprised *grins*  Love you all and these are all the replies, along with all the ones from the first, chapter one.  Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

(no name) – Thanks!

Pseudonym Sylphmuse – *grins*  thanks!

girly girl – I will.

Kiku – Lol, obviously, Ron's going to be a git like usual when he finds out ^^

Silver Essence – *grins*  I will.

Lucia Dreams - Yeah it is, but hopefully, I did well here.

ash – Thanks!  The updates will go faster once my school stuff is out of the way.

frananddragon – Ah, thanks for the correction, I'll keep that in mind.  I'll send you an email, sure ^^

torlin kerru – Yup, I'm going to update a lot more after my tests and essays are all through.

KrystyWroth – Light and happy right now, I might make it sad...  Don't be surprised if I do =p

amyza – Thanks!

Lucia Dreams – Yep.

jane-valar – It's harder and it's funner to write in 1st person view.

slytherins_angel – Thanks!

solemnpessimist – Draco's soft...  inside anyways =p

Auraceen Lilane Mycon – I see you've changed your name ^^  Thanks!  Winter Ball's in quite a few chapters...  lol.

Author's Notes: I have two french essays due for next week and two other projects, so I won't be updating too fast.  Then I have mid-terms.  Argh!  Anyways, if you wished to be inform when I add another chapter, add your email on the review and I'll do so.  Later!


	4. Malfoy, the Stupid Git

Chapter 3

By Crystal

*Screw the disclaimers ^^;;*

~*~ Ginny ~*~

As usual, first years were getting sorted into houses and I was sitting there, bored.  I saw Malfoy looking just as bored.  Suddenly, he looked at me and rolled his eyes, signalling Pansy, who was once again trying to grab his ass.  I looked away immediately, biting onto my lips hard, hoping I wouldn't start cracking up in the middle of the ceremony.

Hermione sensed what was wrong and asked, "Ginny, are you okay?"

I nodded slowly, then calmed myself down, which took me a few minutes, then I looked at Malfoy again.  He was looking straight at me, his annoying smirk on his face.  I stuck out my tongue.  Ah, since when did I become so friendly with a _Malfoy_?

"Zuber, Stephan!"

"SLYTHERIN!"  Finally, it was over.  I saw Professor McGonagall roll up the scroll while Professor Dumbledore stood on his feet and said a few usual weird words and sat back down while the plates filled up immediately.

There was any kind of meat you wanted, then there was mashed potato, baked chicken pie, cheese, garlic bread, any kind of soup available, gravy, mustard, ketchup, and any kind of food that would come to one's mind.  I poured myself a cup of hot water and piled my plate with sausage, mashed potato, some mixed with gravy and other mixed with ketchup.

Quite quickly, all of us had filled our appetite, the plates became spotless and some desserts appeared.  There were chocolate cake, pudding, jello and even ice cream of any sort of flavour.  I cut a slice of chocolate cake and put it on my plate, taking a bite of it every once in a while.  My mind was on other things...  Yet, I don't know what they were on.  Possibly a certain grey eyed blond.  Ugh.

"Hey, our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Lupin!  I looked over at where the teacher was suppose to sit and indeed, Professor Lupin was there.  This was bound to be a fun year...  And an interesting one at that.

After a while, all the desserts disappeared and Professor Dumbledore stood up, "Ah yes, a new year.  Welcome to back to Hogwarts and for those who are new, welcome.  I have a few announcements to make.  The first is concerning the new Head Boy and Head Girl.  We are lucky enough to have Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.  Please stand up."

A gasp went up from the whole school as they announced Malfoy's name.  I snorted.

"There are also Prefects which include Jonathan Finn from Hufflepuff, Stacy McPhee from Ravenclaw, Marina Laird from Slytherin and Virginia Weasley from Gryffindor.  I would also like to congratulate Ms Weasley for being able to do potions well enough to move up a grade."  He paused for the clapping while I sat there, my face flushed.  I caught Malfoy's amused glance and I glared at him.  He smirked.  Argh!

"Other than that, First years should note that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all.  There are also other students that might want to remember that," he eyes landed on the 'Dream Team'.  "No magic should be used in between classes, Mr Filch will make sure of that and Quidditch trials should be held in the second week of term.  Contact Madam Hooch if you would like to join for your house team.  And now, the school song!"

I sat there once again, quiet as I listened to the rest of the school sing the school song.  For years until they graduated, Fred and George always choose some slow songs so they would be the last to sing.  After the school song, I stood up, leading all the first years to the Gryffindor Tower.  I let them up the marble staircase, into the long corridors where some muggle-born stared in awe at the moving staircases, the portraits and we met 'Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington', who was also known as Nearly Headless Nick.

I smiled at him, "Sir Nicholas, nice to meet you again."

"Ahh...  Nice to see you too, Ms Weasley.  I must get going though, congratulations on being a Prefect!"

I muttered a thank you as he disappeared into thin air, there were gasps everywhere and I turned around to look at the first years, "You might want to watch out for Peeves.  A Poltergeist.  The only person that can control him is the Bloody Baron."  I turned around and continued through the corridor until I saw the Fat Lady.  I said the password, which was 'Dragon Blood' and went through the hole, finding myself into the Common Room.  Ah, I had missed it.

"The girls go here," I pointed through a door "and the boys are here," another door.  I sighed as all the first years left, school has officially started and as I have said before, it was bound to be an interesting year.

* * * * *

I swore again, leave it to me to be almost late.  I was running into the hall and to my Transfiguration class, thanks to Malfoy for slamming into me in the hallways, making me drop off my quills and books, even if he did help me gather them, he still made me late!  I was fuming, of course.  Damned Malfoy.  First day and I had already started walking into him.  Argh!

That stupid git!  But surprisingly, he had picked up my books.  I wonder what is _wrong_ with him?  I'm not complaining at all, but getting me a discount for my ball dress, and then having a nice chat...  Until he pissed me off, of course, but ignore that.  He picked up _my_ books?!  A Weasley!  I mean, he probably thought that saying 'Weasley' would poison him or something, but he was picking up my books.  God, what has gotten into him?!

I growled, frustrated.  If only I could run faster...  Then I wouldn't be late.  I ran until I saw the room, then stepped inside.  Professor McGonagall was already teacher, she looked at me with those strict eyes of her, "Ms Weasley, ten points from Gryffindor for being late."

Oh man...  First day, first class, and I had already lost ten points.  Damn Malfoy.

~*~ Draco ~*~

I cursed Weasley.  I cursed myself.  I cursed Professor Flitwick.  In other words, I was cursing everyone I knew.  Damned Weasley had to just run in front of me and drop all her stuff.  Surprisingly, me, being the moronic bastard just _had_ to act like a gentleman and picked up her books and quills.  Damn me.

And to think I had paid for her robes and talk with her nicely on the train.  Although I must say, she was a nice person to talk to...  Wait till my father hears this, me, a Malfoy talking decently to her, a Weasley.  He'd throw a fit, hah.  Actually, it'd be nice if he did.  I hate hem anyways.  Damn him too.  Damn him all to hell.

I arrived at Charms only to have Professor Fliwick look at me, "Ten points from Slytherin, Mr Malfoy."  Shit.

Dear lord, what the hell was I thinking picking up her stuff and getting myself late, which ended up taking points away from Slytherin?  I could care less, really.  But I don't think they, as in the Slytherins would be very pleased to hear that the Head Boy lost them ten points for being late.  Ah damn it.

Classes passed by quickly, teachers reviewing everything from last year.  I looked at my schedule.  Ah, double potions tomorrow morning.  Great.  Quickly, I went into the kitchen to get some dinner before going to the library.  I needed to borrow that muggle book from the library.  I knew I should have bought it instead of going to muggle libraries during summer...  I haven't been able to read any since yesterday at the train when Weasley let me borrow the book.  And I have been looking forward to it.  
I was planning on reading it last night, until Pansy came up and grabbed my ass again.  Oh god.  After getting dinner, which consisted of two sandwiches and a glass of pumpkin juice, I went to the library, knowing no one was going to be there.  I slapped my head mentally.  If no one was going to be there, that meant Madam Pince wasn't going to be there, and if she wasn't going to be there, then I wouldn't be able to sign out the book.  I growled in frustration.

Oh well, at least now, I'd still be able to read it.  I could always wait for her to come down after dinner.

I walked into the library and was greeted by a big blob of red hair sitting in one of the farther tables.  Weasley.  Great, just my luck.  She just _had_ to sit nearest to the muggle section.  I sighed and she looked up immediately.  Damn it, damn myself.  "Hey Weasley."

"Hey Malfoy.  What are you doing here?"  
I lifted my eyebrow, "What are _you_ doing here?"

She lifted up her book, the second book, "Reading.  Now your turn."  
I rolled my eyes, "I needed to get the third book, all right?"

She grinned, "You only had to ask, Malfoy."  She looked in her back and tossed out a black book, which I caught in my hands.  _The Return of the King_ in silver letters.  I mumbled a thanks.  "What was that, didn't catch you the first time."

"You are so childish, Weasley."  She stuck her tongue out.

I sat down on the chair as I started reading the book, once in a while looking at her as she was reading, sometimes even catching her glances my way.  I smirked.  Looks like the youngest Weasley had a crush on bad Malfoy.  "I hate it when you're smirking..."  I lifted up my eyebrows, "Never mind."

My mouth curved into a smile, "Good."  I suddenly stood up, "Anyways, I'm going to borrow this book.  Thanks Weasley."

"WAIT!  I haven't even given you permission yet!"  I kept walking, suddenly hearing a crash behind me.  I looked back, surprised at the scene.  Weasley was lying with her face downwards and it looked like as if she tripped on a chair or something.

"Hey...  You all right?"  I asked.

I heard her growl and grumble some swear words, "Stupid, ugly, git!  You idiotic bastard!"  Her curses seemed to grow louder by the second.  "God damn bastard."

"Hey..."  I put my hands up in defence, "no need to get nasty, Weasley.  I never knew you could swear _that_ much."

She glared at me, and I smirked.  "GOD DAMN IT!  YOU AND YOUR STUPID UGLY SMIRK!  I'M GOING TO WIPE THAT OFF YOUR DAMN FACE IF YOU DON'T DO SO NOW!"

"Mr Malfoy, Ms Weasley!  This is a library, you do not _scream_ in the library!"  I heard Madam Pince say.  I slapped my forehead mentally.  "Leave, now!"  She pushed the both of us out the library.

Weasley growled, "Damn you, Malfoy."

"Yes, yes..."  I turned around, "Anyways, thanks for the book, I'll return it after I finish it."  I started walking away, my ears once again filled with cussing.  Ah, it was music to my ears.

"Damn you, Malfoy.  Watch your back..."

Ah, seemed like I just pissed Weasley off.  Ah well.

KrystyWroth – No, I'm fine with the french essays, just annoys me that I have to do it.  I don't like french much...  But it's my second language, eh.  English's my third.  Japanese's my fifth...  I might even consider taking up Korean =p  I love making them argue, but the romance is certainly coming soon.  Angst...?  This prequel will certainly end as an angst, then same with the sequel.  But the third sequel will be a happy ending, I promise you this much.  I've thought about everything already ^^  A trilogy =p  Anyways, thanks!

Elven-Mistress – Thanks!  I'll email you ^^

Frananddragon – _Your _Legolas?  Nah uh.  He belongs to every fangirl, lol.  I mean, you gotta share.  90% of the girl population is after Orlando Bloom =p  Prank?  Lol...  I think I'll make her do a prank on someone, but possibly end up screwing it up.  *grins*  I love making sad stories...  Since well, they reflect a lot more on stuff.  Life is never a rose garden, as I would always say ^^

Rivenloe – Ah!  Another nickname ^^.  *grins*  Legolas and Gimli are soooo cool ^^

Dreamstrifer – lol...  Dashing good looks ^^  Well, Draco does have them.  *nods*

ash – Happy and energetic *grins* Thanks!

Author's Notes: Anyone that wants to be sent an email for the update can leave your email on your review.  Thanks and enjoy!


	5. Friends, For Now

Chapter 4

By Crystal

*Screw the disclaimers ^^;;*

~*~ Ginny ~*~

I almost wanted to laugh out loud.  I was in the Great Hall right now, for breakfast, waiting _very_ patiently for Malfoy to come down.  I felt my mouth curve into an evil smile and Harry suddenly looked at me, "Ginny?  Are you okay?  You look..."

"Evil?"  I asked innocently, he nodded.  I grinned innocently, "Well, you see...  When Malfoy comes walking pass here..."  The door suddenly opened and there entered the stupid, ugly, moronic Draco Malfoy.  He was walking past the Gryffindor table, doing near his own seat at the Slytherin table.  While he was looking the other way, I poured some orange juice on the floor and...

Slip!  Thunk!

He was glaring at me while I was trying to hold my laughter in.  The whole Hall erupted into laughter at the sight of Malfoy falling flat on his ass.  Finally, I couldn't hold it in and started cracking up.

His rear was soaked in orange juice and he stood up, then whispered in my ears, "Weasley, this is war."

I grinned, "It wasn't my problem you took the book away from me...  You still have it.  Now give it to me."  I whispered back to his ears.  He smirked, took one glance at me and left the Great Hall.  That...  that...  Git!

Ron was still laughing, "Oh Gin...  That was priceless."

"Thanks..."  I mumbled, clearly not happy about the results.  He was suppose to be embarrassed and blush about the whole thing, even shy away.  But all I did was start a war, not that I minded.  Ah well, it was good enough.

The day flew by uneventfully...  Actually, that was a lie.  Malfoy had annoyed me in Potions by getting Professor Snape to pair me up with him, how, I don't know.  But it just happened, then he made me do all the cutting and working on the potions, and if I didn't, Professor Snape would take points off, which meant I had to do it.  Then there was how he was telling the _whole_ class about my cutting skills.  Argh!

That stupid git, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!  I growled as I slammed the library door open, making Madam Pince look at me disapprovingly.  Taking out my Potions book, I slammed it on the table, receiving yet another glare from Madam Pince.  I sat down in rage and started reading the Potions book, flipping the pages every few minutes.

Truth to be told, I was actually planning how to get Malfoy tomorrow...  Perhaps pour another orange juice on him?  Nah, too unoriginal.  Hmm...  Damn it!  I sighed as I pillowed my head with my arms, lying on the table and closing my eyes, feeling my anger slowly disappear.  My head snapped up at a book slamming on the table I was sitting on.

"Hey Weasley."

Uh oh...  My anger was coming back fast, "What do you want, _Malfoy_?"  I spat out his name with venom.  He shifted his feet, uncomfortable for a moment and I felt my own eyes soften.  He looked so...  adorable.  Like, as a child.  He cleared his throat as he was about to talk, but I beat him to it, "Don't apologize...  It isn't the Malfoy I know."

He scratched the back of his head, "Actually, that's not what I was about to ask you...  I was going to ask you about borrowing the Potions book..."  Then he smirked, "But if you insist that I shouldn't apologize, I won't."  Then taking her book, he started piling it up on his pile of books.

I looked on in disbelief, "_Malfoy_.  You are _not_ going to take my books away and unless you apologize, I won't ever talk to you again!"

He grinned, then for the first time, I saw amusement dancing around in his eyes, "You don't think I would care, do you?"

I growled in frustration, and for some reason, I wanted a truce.  I held out my hand, "Truce?"  I asked, then finally noticing what I had just done, my eyes widened in shock and I took my hands away, "I mean, Malfoy you git!"

Before I knew what had happened, he had held my hand in a strong hold, and I couldn't break it.  "Truce, Weasley."

Inwardly, I sighed in relief, but I did not know why.  "Who said I wanted a truce?!"  I said, furious.

"You did."

I closed my eyes tightly, then counted up to ten...  no, make that twenty and opened my eyes calmly, "Do you find entertainment in teasing me and pissing me off, Draco Malfoy?"  I asked.

He looked thoughtful for a second, "Half...  the other half...  well, that's personal."  Now that perked my interest.  I lifted my brow up, "I said it was personal, Weasley."

"Have you noticed that you're out of character, Malfoy?  You're suppose to be the 'I-am-so-good-looking-that-absolutely-hates-Weasleys'."  I said, lifting up my brow up again.

He shrugged, "I'm on a break."  I had to laugh at that one.

Then without absolutely any idea what I was doing, I shook his hand, "Truce."

* * * * *

The next morning at the Great Hall, the second Draco Malfoy walked in, the whole Hall fell into silence.  When Malfoy was about to walk past me, I heard Ron snigger.  He probably thought I was going to make fun of Malfoy.  Ah well, he was wrong.  When he passed by me, he looked at me, "G'morning, Weasley."  Then he winked.

I was shocked for a moment, yes, but I then smiled, "Good morning, Malfoy."  Then he walked passed the Gryffindor table and towards the Slytherin table.  The second he sat down, voices erupted from everyone's mouth as they started talking about my 'relationship' with Malfoy.

"Ginny, what the hell do you think you were doing?!"  Ron yelled.

I turned to look at him, "Well, it seems like I was saying 'good morning' to him...  Didn't you hear it?  I'm sure you did, I mean, you were right beside me, weren't you?  I'm sure Harry and Hermione heard."

The three of them were flabbergasted, and stared at me, then Ron talked again.  "You are _talking_ with a _Malfoy_ of all people!  What has gotten into you, Gin?!"

I stood up abruptly, slamming my palm on the table and hissed quietly, yet coldly, "Look, Ronald Weasley.  I don't care who I am saying 'good morning' to.  I don't give a damn.  All right?  All right.  Now, you shouldn't care either because Malfoy is _my_ friend now and I could care less about what you think.  Okay?  Okay.  Now that I've lost my appetite because of you, I'll be leaving.  Good day."  Then without a second thought, I took my bag with me and walked out the Great Hall, my head in the air, huffing.  Damn Ronald.

~*~ Draco ~*~

I sat down in my seat comfortably and saw Blaise cast me a glance which I returned with a smirk.  He rolled his eyes at me and we ate in silence as I heard everyone around us talk about Ginny and my 'relationship'.  I almost wanted to laugh at that.  I was eating peacefully until I heard a slam on the table and my eyes carried themselves to the Gryffindor table where a certain auburn haired girl was standing.

I saw her eyes enraged and I saw her hiss something at her stupid brother.  And after two minutes, she took her bag up and walked out the Great Hall, her head in the air and she slammed the door of the Great Hall shut, making everyone, including the ones that did not hear her hands slam on the table look up.

I stuffed the rest of my breakfast in my mouth, then not knowing why, I followed her...  Wherever she went.

As I walked quickly out of the Great Hall, I saw her auburn hair swishing back and forth at the back, "Hey Weasley!"

She turned around, and stood there until I caught up to her, "Yes, Malfoy?"

"You all right?  You didn't look too happy back there."

She glared at me, "Do I look all right to you, Malfoy?  I am pissed off at Ronald trying to tell me everything.  It's so god damn frustrating!"  She breathed heavily, then she finally calmed down.  I stood there, watching her, and she smiled, "How about this, Malfoy...  I told Ronald we were _friends_...  How about we piss him off..."

I lifted my brow, "Why would I do something so stupid?"

"Well, you see...  After that running after me show you did just back then, everyone's bound to think you're my friend or boyfriend or whatever...  You get to act all you want, you can just be my friend or my boyfriend, I don't care.  And you get to piss off the 'Dream Team'."

"I thought you liked them."

She nodded, "I still like them, but they just need a lesson to be taught."  Then a silent pause and she held out her hand, "So...  Deal Malfoy?"

"Deal."

* * * * *

Had he known what he had gotten in that day and what that a turn his life would take with that simple word, he would not have uttered it...  Yet, he did not know, and from then on, his life took a turn...  For the worst or the best, you would not know until the end...

* * * * *

I was walking by Virginia when I saw her carrying a very uncomfortable amount of books and I saw the 'Dream Team' beside them, chatting away, not having a single care of Weasley's little sister.  She had insisted I call her Ginny, but I had insisted that I call her Virginia, to be more special...  And I won.

"Hey Virginia, need help with the books?"  I asked.  I saw the trio's face, mostly Weasley's face fill with disgust at the thought of the youngest Weasley being friends with me.

"Malfoy, I will carry her books for her, there's no need for you to bother."  Weasley snapped.

Virginia glared at him, "Yes, I'm sure you will carry my books for me, Ronald.  I have been carrying them for so many minutes and the only reason why you're offering to help is because Draco here offered to.  You're so stupid, Ronald."  Weasley still winced at the sound of Virginia calling me by my name.

"Ginny, you're suppose to be on my side!"

She huffed, "And you're suppose to be on my side!  By carrying my books instead of Hermione's of course."  He turned red at the comment and without another word, I took the stack of books Virginia was carrying.  She smiled at me, "Thanks Draco."

Together, we walked ahead of the 'Dream Team' and talked between ourselves and arguing once in a while...  But usually, we ended up as friends again.  During the past few weeks, I had learnt that Gryffindors weren't that bad.  Well, that was a lie.  Virginia wasn't that bad.  From other Gryffindors, I either stayed away or I insulted them.

Surprisingly, Blaise had also welcomed Virginia, yet not so happy at first.  Blaise was my only friend, if you knew what I meant.  I mean, Crabbe and Goyle?  They're morons.  At least Blaise was smart and always got near the top ten of the year.  Meanwhile, Crabbe and Goyle probably got the last ten.  Or last two.

Talking with Virginia was fun sometimes, but she did have her mood swings once or twice.  She was fun, animated and made funny faces.  I think she really has changed me, somewhat.  At least what my reaction was to her.  I would say greetings whenever I saw her, instead of insulting and whenever I saw her in the halls, I would give her a grin instead of a smirk.  Lunch for us wasn't in the Great Hall anymore, it was rather in the kitchen or by the lake.  Sometimes being joined by Blaise.

Of course, the Slytherins thought I befriended Virginia to piss Potter off, and I let them keep on thinking like that.  The only person who knew that I really liked Virginia for her personality was probably Blaise and Virginia...  Perhaps Virginia didn't know either.  We were both nice to each other and well, I never did act like I liked her as my friend.  Never.  Weird huh?

As we reached the Potions classroom, together, we walked to the last row in the room, sitting down.  Blaise joined us later, squishing Virginia between us, not that she cared at all.  I was starting to think that she was also enjoying our friendship...  Yeah, friendship.  Nothing more, nothing less.

* * * * *

hitomi – One of the best?  Whoa...  Thanks!

KrystyWroth – Yeah...  1st Chinese, 2nd French, 3rd English, 4th Mandarin, 5th Japanese...  At least I'm planning on taking it soon...  Japanese, I mean.  Go LOTR!  *grins*

frananddragon – You don't share?!  Lol... meany!  Ah well, Legolas is still mine too ^^  They love fighting, especially Draco and Ginny for no reason at all.  Probably because they're bored =p  The word 'damn'?  I don't like it that much, but I don't want to use 'fuck' too much, or I'll have to change the rating, lol.  Sad stories make the stories memorable like 'Crimson Stains'.  If you haven't read it, you should.  Though I'm pretty sure you have ^^  I didn't think your email worked last time, but I'll try again this time ^^

Miss. Charlet – Appealing?  Perhaps =p  I will continue ^^

Pegasia Silverfeather – Thanks!

sadie (say-dee – Draco's a git...  for now.  And they are far from loving each other right now.  I don't even think they like each other as crush right now, lol.

ash – LoL!  I'll keep that in mind for one scene.  Lol...  Great suggestion though ^^  More reviews than 'Crimson Stains'?  I don't know, this probably doesn't seem as sad or anything, so I haven't had as much reviews, but that's all fine ^^  I'm getting pretty much and I'm glad.

Rivenloe – I love writing them, fun.  But they can be a challenge sometimes.

torlin kerru – Yep, trilogy if nothing in my story changes.  I'll update once a week, hopefully.  Lol, my friend decorated my locker with Orlando Bloom (Legolas if you don't know) since she knew I'm obsessed with her.  I have a Tom Felton picture, but it just isn't as nice as the Orlando Bloom ones =p  He's hot too though.  Yeah, English is my third...  And I'm proud of my *Engrish* too =p

Author's Notes: For those of you who want an email for the update, leave your email address in the review!  Draco's **definitely** OOC.  Hopefully, you'll enjoy it!


	6. Nothing More, Nothing Less, Right?

Chapter 5

By Crystal

Author's Notes: Some of you might already know that I'm co-writing a story with Chen from ff.net.  A D/G, of course.  You gotta love those.  http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1214287  Check it out and I hope you enjoy!  A bit of D/G here!

*Screw the disclaimers ^^;;*

~*~ Ginny ~*~

Once again, I smiled happily as I walked over to the lake...  The sun was setting, the colours of the sun blending in with the blue of the sky, the grass motionless and the lake peaceful.  A truly beautiful sight to behold.  I could feel my heart flutter, my face flush, my pulse racing, my sight useless as I can suddenly feel the familiar touch of his arms snake around my waist...

The simple embrace left me warm and cozy once again, yet, it was different.  I could feel him turn me around once again, looking at me with those eyes that were emotionless...  Eyes that deep inside I knew was sorrow.  I knew my mouth opened up and began speaking, though I could not understand what were coming out of my mouth.  He replied with something that I could not hear either...

It was as though I was deaf.  Deaf to all noise...  Deaf to all things...  I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I shook my head furiously.  He wiped it away, and I looked up in his eyes...

_Sorrow_

_Love..._

He leaned forward, pressing a gently kiss on my lips and I felt myself close my eyes, enjoying it immensely, then he pulled away.  He whispered something again in my ears...  Yet, I still could not hear it...  Then I felt tears running down my cheek, creating a waterfall of tears...  And I could not stop them.  He turned around and walked away and gave me one last glance...  Filled with love...  And I saw a tear roll down his cheek.

I watched him as he disappeared from my view and into the castle as I finally broke down and cried myself until tears would no longer come any longer.  Why I was crying, I did not know, and I have a feeling I will not know...  For a very, very long time.

"Oh my god!"  I woke up screaming.  Shit...  Draco Malfoy...  I was afraid...  Terribly afraid.  It wasn't about the realistic dreams, but about the emotions that was showing on his face...  The tear that fell from his eyes...  I would never have been able to picture Draco Malfoy crying, but I did, and it looks...  disturbing.  To me, Draco Malfoy would never cry in front of anyone.  Heck, he probably didn't know what crying was...

It was way too realistic the way he cried...  And he did, for the very first time, look human.

I did not get the dreams at all...  At first, during the summer, it was the dreams in the snow with us kissing...  And now, it was with the green grass saying sorrowful words...  I was afraid.

I looked at the clock on my bedside and noticed it was only 5:46.  There wasn't any way I would be able to go to bed again.  Not after those tears...  And what had happened to my hearing during the dreams?  What exactly did I miss?

And why would I even _have_ these dreams?!  Draco and I were friends, nothing more, nothing less.  And yet, I keep having these dreams about him...  Dreams about Draco and I, kissing, showing love...  It does disturbs me sometimes.  I don't understand why.  Is it all a joke my own brain is playing on me?  Trying to get me to fall for Draco?  I must say, he is a really good kisser, in my dreams anyways...  But why him, of all people?

I got up from my bed and brushed my hair over several times until it wasn't filled with knots, then I wore my black turtleneck.  Ugh, Halloween was coming up soon.  And the Halloween Ball too.  Hopefully, I would be able to skip that, I hate balls...  Except for the Winter Ball.  I wonder who I'm going with.  Although, there's still two more months before the ball.  And if nobody asks me, then I guess I'll stick with Draco or something, although he'll probably have a date or something.  And if that does happen, I'll stick with Blaise.  

I pulled on my jeans, then sat in bed, deciding what to do.  I decided that I would go to where all my troubles had started...  By the lake.  Slowly, I walked down the school, taking my time...  I had another hour left till breakfast started.

As I arrived there, something shocked me.  It was the fact that Draco Malfoy was already up and sitting exactly where I wanted to sit.  By the lake.  I walked up to him quietly, though I knew he already sensed me there, "Hey Draco."

"Morning, Virginia."  He replied, his voice troubled.  Kind of.

I frowned, "What is troubling you?  I mean, I might have troubles, but you?"  He looked at me and raised his eyebrow, as if asking me what was wrong.  I flushed, "Well...  Eh...  Fine, don't laugh at me though!"  He nodded, "Well, since summer, I've been having some dreams...  about a certain guy, of course.  Kissing him and all that, and I have _never_ ever liked him before, I'm confused.  What about you?"

"A certain guy?  Potter?"  I shook my head, "Someone you never thought you'd like, probably?"  She nodded quietly, her lips in a tight line.  "I'm having the same dreams as you, to be truthful..."

I opened my mouth in shock, "WHAT?!  You like guys?!"  (A/N: I hope that doesn't offend anyone.)

His eyes widened, "No!  Hell no, Virginia!  What the hell are you thinking?!  I'm having the same dreams as you about a girl!"

"Oh..."  I sighed in relief and smiled, "I knew you were straight."

"Right, that's why you asked me if I liked guys."

I pouted, "Oh come on, Draco.  You'd probably ask me that if I said the same thing as you."

He smirked, "True.  So want to piss off your brother today?"

I bit my lips thoughtfully, "I think so...  It's amusing pissing him off...  Now I sound like a Slytherin."  Slowly, I sat down beside him, "We still have half an hour before breakfast...  And we can piss them off then..."  I shivered slightly at the sudden blast of wind that went through my turtleneck.  I saw Draco take off his cloak and wrap it around me, "Thanks..."  I whispered softly.

He looked at me and smiled...  For the very first time, I think.  And to my amazement, he suddenly sat closer to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulder...  Even more astonishing was that...  I didn't pull away and I felt strangely comfortable with his arm wrapped around my shoulder...  And it felt real, even realer than the dreams...  And that, was freaky.

~*~ Draco ~*~

If anyone had asked me why I had lent a _Weasley_ my cloak, I would not have known what to say...  But if anyone asked me why I had lent Virginia my cloak, I would have said she was my friend.  As I found out, Virginia was way too different from her fellow Gryffindors...  Or Weasleys.

But if I was asked why I wrapped my arms around her shoulder, Draconis Lucius Malfoy, for the first time, would be completely speechless.  Not even I would be able to answer that question.  I felt it comforting when I held her, simply because she had the same troubles as I had.  We both were having dreams...  Could it be that she was having dreams exactly like mine?  Naw.  Too unlikely.

I think I must be going insane, seriously.  Dreams about kissing Virginia, befriending her, lending her my cloak, wrapping my arms around her shoulder.  I must truly be insane.  If Lucius knew of this, he would throw a fit, not that I cared all.  Hell no.

I still had my arms wrapped around her shoulder, figured it was a good way to piss of the 'Dream Team', although, I was still comfortable with my arms there, though I would _never_ in my life admit _that_.  "Hey, Virginia?"

"Yeah, Draco?"  She asked me while looking up at me with those dark chocolate brown eyes that was so familiar in those dreams.

"Want to come sit over at the Slytherin table?"

"Sure!"  She replied a bit too fast, as if she was eager to, I saw her flush and she cleared her throat, "I mean, sure..."  I smirked and as I was about to reply, she held up her hand, "Don't talk, Draco.  Don't talk.  You're going to ruin the mood."  I sighed quietly, ah well.  That was women for you.

I opened the door to the Great Hall and silence fell once again, then a second later, gossips once again flew everywhere.  I could feel the anger radiating off the Gryffindor table, especially from the 'Dream Team'.  Probably because I stole their sister.  And I was certainly rubbing off on her.  I led her to the Slytherin table and glared at a few first years and they scrambled out of their seats, making room for me.

"This is Virginia Weasley, be nice to her."  I hissed.

"Hey Ginny."

She smiled happily at Blaise, "Morning.  How was your day?"  I saw Blaise lift his eyebrow, "Never mind..."  The both of us at once looked over from where Pansy was sitting and she was currently busy glaring at Virginia, of course.  Ah, jealous.  I saw Virginia smile back uneasily, "Umm...  Pansy, if you want Draco...  You can have him, we're only friends, you know."

Pansy continued glaring, "I don't need your pity, Weasley."  Then she turned to me, "I see you have been bewitched, Draco...  Don't worry, love.  I'll help you destroy that witch..."  She growled at Virginia and I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"She hasn't bewitched me, Pansy.  Leave her alone or you will answer to me."  She glared at me now, then finally turned away to talk with Millicent while glaring at Virginia once in a while.  I saw her gulp uncomfortably and I squeezed her hands underneath the table quietly.

"Thanks..."  She whispered quietly, so only I can hear.  Although I think that failed, because the next second, I swore Blaise looked at me and smirked his usual knowing smile.  I forced down the urge to roll my eyes, that would just ruin my perfect Malfoy image, although...  I have already ruined it in front of Virginia.

Once again, we reached the Potions classroom.  Blaise, Virginia and I.  Snape must have sensed us hanging out around with Virginia, because the next thing I know, he's going easy on her, not taking points off her anymore and not embarrassing her in front of the class, although she barely had anything for him to let him insult about.  She was probably one of the most perfect Gryffindor in Potions, even way better than Granger the mudblood.

The three of us started working on a stronger Veritaserum potion...  One that not even I could withstand.  Yes, I could withstand most Veritaserum potion.  I've been trained since I was a tiny kid, no older than eight that I had to control that potion so I would not tell enemies any information.

"You dunderhead!  Another cauldron melted!  When will you ever learn?!"  My head, as well as others looked at where Longbottom, which was beside our table, melted his cauldron.  It was no surprise, ever since his first day, first year in Potions, he's been melting cauldrons monthly.  I don't know how his family managed to purchase all those cauldrons for him.  

I looked back at my potion, more like our potion.  Virginia, Blaise and mine.  It was a clear navy blue and bluish smoke filled the room.  Snape came over and studied it carefully and gave a nod.  You may try the potion, the three of you.  Suddenly, Blaise cursed.  "No way in hell am I taking that potion."

I snorted, "Afraid, Blaise?"

"Hey, Draco...  That's not nice."  I rolled my eyes after I checked that no one was looking, "well, since you don't want to talk the potion, it's fine...  But..."  His ears perked up at the but.  "But you can't see Draco and I test the potion.  It's only fair that way."

He sighed, "Fine, it's only fair that way.  Have fun."

I frowned, "Wonder what he has that he's scared of telling us."

She shrugged, "Probably who he likes."  I sniggered at that.  "Oh shut up, Draco.  Don't tell me you don't have someone you like."

I shrugged, "I don't think I do."

She grinned evilly, "Really?  Well, let's see...  You take the potion first."

"Hell no."

"You take it, then I take."  This went on for minutes until I finally accepted to take the potion.  I drank it and it burned my throat for a mere second before I felt it working.  "So Draco, what school do you go to?"

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  _"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"How many family members do you have and who are they?"

_Two.  My father Lucius and my mother Narcissa.  _"Two.  My father Lucius and my mother Narcissa."

"Good," then she rubbed her hands evilly, "So, Draco.  Who do you like, as a girl?"

_Virginia Weasley._  Wait...  What the fuck?!

* * * * *

Lucia Dreams – Yeah, it does feel like I rushed the last chapter, didn't it?

KrystyWroth – Thanks!  They're becoming really good friends...  Or starting to, lol.  I think I'm going to do something funny next chapter, or I might leave that to later.  *grins*

Rivenloe – Ronald when Ginny's mad ^^  D/G quarrels are fun to write ^^

torlin kerru – Yepperz, I'll email you.  Viggo Mortensen's not bad at all, I like him, though I think he's a bit old for me, lol.  Orlando Bloom's better for me ^^  I won't bite your head off.  And you screamed in your room?!  Lol.  I almost screamed when I found out my friend posted Orlando pictures in my locker *grins*

angel – Kay!  Thanks!

Miss. Charlet – I will soon.  I will soon.  Thanks!

midnight moon – Soon, I'm sure.  Next chapter will be update when 1) I'm inspired or 2) when I think I really _have_ to update.

Dracos gal – Ah, you will be surprised how I left my reviewers hanging.  Just ask the ones that have been following my Crimson Strings.  Lovely cliff-hangers, I must say so myself *grins*

frananddragon – Lol.  On his bum!  Dreams, that's what I did.  Thanks for that suggestion.  More action will come up soon, just needed a bit of D/G in here *grins*  Blaise is more important in the sequel and the last sequel, I'm just building a minor friendship now, but it'll grow a _lot_ later on.  The sequel I mean.  There isn't too much of him in this.  But anyways, thanks for the review ^^

Author's Notes: *huggles all reviewers*  Once again, if you want to be sent an email for the update of the story, tell me and I will do so.  And hopefully, you enjoyed it.  Once again, my D/G co-written with Chen: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1214287.  Check it out!


	7. I Hear His Voice

Chapter 6

By Crystal

Author's Notes: I'm extremely stressed out right now, so I won't be able to update so fast.  I'm sorry for that, but everything seems to be against me right now.  Other than that, I'm co-writing a D/G with Chen, so check it out!  http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1214287 

I'm also changing this into a Angst/Romance.

*We all know who they belong to ^^;;*

~*~ Draco ~*~

"Good," then she rubbed her hands evilly, "So, Draco.  Who do you like, as a girl?"

_Virginia Weasley._  Wait...  What the fuck?!

You must be fucking kidding me!  I mean, it's insane enough I'm enjoying her company as a friend, but a crush kind of thing?!  You are fucking shitting me.  I can bet a hundred perfect we fucked up on the potion.  Oh Merlin.

I could feel the familiar burn on my tongue and my throat as I refused to tell the truth.  Or say anything at all, for that matter.  "Draco?"  She asked me worriedly.  I glared at her and she frowned, then smirked.  Oh Merlin, I was definitely rubbing off on her.  "So who does Oh-mighty Draco Malfoy like?"

"Malfoys do not love nor like."  I hissed out painfully.  She rolled her eyes unbelievingly, "Just let it go, Virginia."  I hissed again.  She shook her head, "It'll be a while...  before I say the answer...  I can withstand Veritaserum for...  quite a while..."

"Sure you can."

For minutes, I could feel the burn become worst and worst and I clenched my fists, still glaring at her.  Snape suddenly opened his mouth, "That's it class.  Come here and take the antidote for the Veritaserum."

Virginia sighed and took off to the front of the class while I closed my mouth.  She came back with the antidote and I drank it in a single gulp.  The burning was going away slowly, though it was still there.

"How'd you withstand it?"

I shrugged, "Been practicing since I was eight...  Trust me, that was _not_ the strongest Veritaserum there is.  I've had worst ones...  Though it was the first time I could actually hold an answer in with this one.  Looks like I just went up a higher level."

Virginia stared at me, flabbergasted, "You practice withstanding Veritaserum?!"

I shrugged again, "My father's Lucius Malfoy."  I caught a glimpse of Blaise, "Hey Blaise, back so soon?"

"Yeah.  Just went to take a walk around the dungeons.  So how was it?"

Virginia sighed and rolled her eyes, "Draco was able to withstand the last question..."  
"And what was that question?"

"Which girl he likes."  Blaise smirked at me knowingly, Virginia caught the smirk, "You know who he likes?!  Tell me so I can blackmail him!"  I glared at Blaise.

"Naw, you'll just have to figure it out by yourself.  I'm afraid that if I tell you, I'll lose my life."

Virginia pouted, "Come on, Draco!"

"No..."  Virginia gave me the puppy eyes while Blaise looked at me with amusement, "No, Virginia, and that's final."  I heard cussing behind me and I turned around to meet with the glare of Weasley.  "What is it, Weasley?"

"Get the hell away from my sister."

Virginia groaned, "Ron...  Draco and I are just _friends_.  Just live with it."  Virginia then dragged Blaise and I out the classroom, our previous argument forgotten.  In a way, I was thankful.

When we were out in the hallway, Virginia looked so uncomfortable.  "What's wrong?"  I asked.

"Nothing...  Just...  Thanks, I guess."  I saw Blaise lift his eyebrow as I did the same thing, "For being my friend...  My real friend.  Unlike Hermione or something like that.  Thanks."  Then, she stood on her tip-toes for a slight second, hesitating before I felt her soft lips on my cheek.  In less than a second, she pulled back.  "Bye Draco, bye Blaise!"  Then I saw her face flush as she left.

Blaised smirked, "Ohh..."  I could feel a blush fighting its way up my face, and Blaise smirked knowingly once again, "Told ya."

"Shut the fuck up."

I could hear his laugh echoing throughout the dungeons.

~*~ Ginny ~*~

Oh my god...  Did I just _kiss_ a Slytherin?  Not to mention a _Malfoy_?!  HAVE I GONE INSANE?!  I think so.  Even though it was on the cheek...  God, Ron would blow up if he knew...  What to do, what to do.  What the hell were you thinking, Virginia Anne Weasley?!

I raced my way up the stairs and into my Perfect room, slamming the door and laid down on my bed.  I groaned.  What the hell have I done?  Draco's probably going to laugh at me tomorrow...  I know we've been friends for a slight while...  But...  Oh god.  I groaned again.  Dear Merlin...  Wait till my family hears of this.

Oh man, I can still see Draco's shocked face when I kissed him on the cheek.  I hid my face in my hands in embarrassment.  Kill me and spare me the embarrassment, please...  I bet Draco's going to start laughing when he see my ugly face again.  How could I have _kissed _him?!  I mean, sure, he's handsome and all that.  A nice gentleman...  And I have a crush on him, but what the...  Wait...

No, no, no...  I don't have a crush on Draco.  He's just my _friend_.  Nothing more, nothing less.  God damn it!  I hissed as I punched my pillow.  This is so darn confusing.  Damn Draco.  I sighed, damn dreams.

Blinking my eyes a few times, I stood sat up from my bed and began to get my books to go to class.  Forget about Draco.  For now.  Of course.

Time passed without her seeing Draco a single time, but her mind was on Draco the _whole_ class.  Suddenly, she snapped back to attention as she heard a few girls gossip in front of her.  A Slytherin and a Gryffindor.  Gossip buddies, I'm guessing.

"Hey, you know..."  She whispered, "I heard that the youngest Weasley, that red headed girl is having a relationship with Draco Malfoy."  I rolled my eyes, yeah _right_.  I wish.  I mean...  Er...  That's a load of bullshit.

"Draco Malfoy and a _Weasley?  _You're shitting me.  Draco would _never_ date a Gryffindor...  She's a Weasley too!"  The Slytherin girl looked dreamily.  Dream on, girl.  "Draco would probably fall in love with me."  Hah, what a joke.

The Gryffindor shook her head, "No, some seventh grade Gryffindors saw that Weasley kiss him on the cheek and he didn't react to it.  I heard that Zambini laughed about it."

"Of course Blaise would laugh about it.  Weasley's poor, there's not way she'll be able to date someone like Draco.  Weasley's a mudblood supporter, Draco's a Voldermort supporter."  I froze at the remark.  _Voldermort_...  It seems...  Like I've forgotten all about Draco and Voldermort...  But...  he wouldn't join him, right?  He's not _that_ stupid...

_"My father's Lucius Malfoy."  _

That's what he said earlier...  Would he really follow his father's footstep?

"Class dismissed!"  I looked up at Professor Binns and slowly, packed all my stuff in my bag, then slowly walked out the classroom and back to my room.  And suddenly, I felt a familiar swish of power in my body.

_Would he...?  Would he join Voldermort?_

**_Of course he would, you stupid girl.  He's a Malfoy.  All Malfoys are evil._**

_Draco's different.  He's a lot different._

**_Oh, how so, Virginia?_**

_He's my friend._

**_He's using you._**

_Draco wouldn't use me.  Blaise wouldn't either._

**_They're Slytherins...  Do you really think they're trustworthy?_**

_Yes._

**_You're a silly girl...  Draco's father is Lucius...  Remember what Lucius did to you on your first year?  He gave you Tom Riddle's diary.  Remember?  If he hadn't given you the diary, you'd probably have lots and lots of friends..._**

_But Draco and Blaise are my friends.  And so are Hermione and Harry...  Not to mention Ron._

**_How do you know Malfoy and Zambini are not using you?  Have Hermione and Harry ever paid that much attention to you?  Have Ron ever cared for you?  You don't have real friends, Ginny._**

_I have friends, just shut up._

**_You don't have friends._**

_You're started to annoy the hell out of me._

**_You don't have friends, Virginia._**

_Shut the hell up._

**_You don't have friends, Virginia._**

_Draco would never lie to me.  Shut up.  Just shut up.  Shut the hell up._

**_I'm just telling you, Virginia.  Draco will join with the Dark Lord and he will serve him...  He will kill you...  He's just using you now._**

"Shut the hell up!  Just shut the hell up..."  I whimpered slightly as the voices in my head took over.  What the hell was happening?!

**_He will join the ranks of the Death Eaters and help the Dark Lord control the whole world.   He will kill you...  He will kill all of you...  Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, your six brothers, your parents...  You._**

"He won't kill me...  he won't..."

**_What makes you think he won't, Virginia?_**

"He won't kill me...  he won't…  He just won't."  I felt my knees give away and I can hear my bag crash down on the floor, I can hear the ink bottle shatter, I can hear the quills fall to the ground, the books in contact with the floor.  I can hear my knees hit the ground.  I held my hands to my ears...  Draco would never kill me...  Never.  Or will he...?

I can hear footsteps quickly approaching and a voice...  Yet I could not tell whose...  "...Virginia!"  Calling...  for me?  I can feel a pair of hands shake my shoulders, "Virginia!"

What the hell...?  "Tom...?"

"Virginia?  Are you all right?  It's Draco."

"Draco...?"

I can feel him shaking me again, "Are you all right?"

I looked up at him tiredly and forced a smile, "Yeah...  I'm...fine.  Just, daydreaming."

He looked at me unbelievingly, "All right, if you say so."  

I nodded quietly, then stuffed the things in my bag, and cleaned the puddle of ink on the floor and held on the wall for dear life while walking towards my room.  I felt an arm around my waist and I looked up.  Draco...  "thanks."

It was Tom...  Tom was talking to me...  once again.  I was in fear once again just listening to his voice speak to me...  Damn Voldermort...  Damn him.

* * * * *

Author's Notes: Once again, sorry for the slow update.  Been stressed out a lot.  Sorry.  Anyway, here's the next chapter.  Hope you enjoy it...  And the plot thickens...  ^^  I'm going to do a Valentine one-shot that I'm going to post on the 13th.  So yepperz.  Later all!

Co-written with Chen: 'In the Darkness' http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1214287

Cariel – Thanks!  Well, I figured Draco would react like that...  I mean, who wouldn't?

KrystyWroth – Thanks a lot!  *grins*

Pegasia Silverfeather – Yeeeeep...  I wonder what's gonna happen...  Actually, I changed the plot around a bit, but I do know how it's going to end ^^

torlin kerru – LoL...  Almost screamed when I ended it with a cliffie?!  I always end chapters with a cliffy!  You should know that by now *grins*  Draco did not tell her, no.  That was his thoughts.  Viggo's a bit old, but that's okay ^^  Legolas' a bit too old for me too!  *grins*  But I don't care =p

Cheater531 – I'll keep going.  No way in hell am I gonna stop this...  Of course, that is unless I get 10 flames per chapter...  Hopefully, that won't happen.

frananddragon – Mad?  Indeed I am ^^  *get hit by shoe*  Owie!  That hurt!  *throws shoe back*  What happens in that dream is at the very end...  Epilogue...  I think.  Anyways...  Yes, it's a trilogy.  I've already named it all.  1) Winter Dreams.  2) Summer Dreams.  3) No More Dreams.  'Crimson Stains' hasn't got anything to do with this.  This is the prequel of 'Summer Dreams' and 'No More Dreams'.  Fictionalley?  I'll think about it.  A triangle...  I can't say anything...  That's in both the sequels, lol.  Voldermort definitely has a role here.  Damn Voldie.  *winks*  One of the worst ones, but not the worst, worst.  So *grins*.  She'll find out later, promise.  It's a good suggestion, but I'll stick with mine for now...  I like mine cause it's so...  cute and fluffy ^^  Later!  And thanks again!

kitkat87 – Thanks a lot!

Dracos gal - *grins*  Well, if you read 'Crimson Stains', you'll know how many cliffies I do.  Sorry!  But that's just me.  I'll cut the cliffies down a bit...  Or not.

ash – Yepperz!  Thanks!  *huggles*

Miss. Charlet – Eventually.  Promise.  It IS a D/G.

Rivenloe - *joins with the dancing*  Thanks!  
blazefury – Lol...  Completely mental on her, eh?  Portkey.org?  yeah.  What's your username there?  Thanks!  I love my 'Crimson Stains' too.  First most successful fic.  This is my second...  I think.  Cheers!

Hitomi – Well, I emailed you about that already *grins*  Disgusting yes, but that's Pansy ^^  Woohoo!  Biggest fanfiction fan!  *huggles*  Of course we can be friends!


	8. Confusing Dreams

Chapter 7

By Crystal

*We all know who this belongs to ^^;;*

~*~ Draco ~*~

I frowned slightly and strolled impatiently near the school entrance, my hand holding a...  I don't know...  But it feels like a bouquet of flowers.  What the hell was I doing with a bouquet of flowers anyways?!  

For how long I stood there walking around, I did not know, though I heard footsteps soon and I looked over where the entrance was.  The door opened up slowly and out stepped an angel.  A red haired beauty with her face flushed as if she had been running.  She waved happily at me and feeling nervous, I walked towards her slowly.

She opened her mouth and said something that looked awfully like _Happy Valentine's Day._

I grinned and felt myself open my mouth too.  Then slowly, I gave her the white roses I got for her.  I saw her squeal, then kiss my lips softly.  Her eyes were shining with love and happiness, glowing with glee.  Then I felt my arms wrap around her once again, smelling her hair...  It smelled like spring flowers mixed.

I felt her arms around me and I felt her mumble something in my chest that I could not hear.  I was deaf to everything...  It was weird...  She looked up again at me, smiling once again, and I smiled.  I _smiled_ to her _again_.  I'm going insane.

_Beep!  Beep!_

What in the fucking hell...?  My eyes snapped open at the sound of the alarm clock.  Great, just great.  Just fucking great.  I was having a nice dream too.

To say I was frustrating was an understatement.  Who was 'Tom'?  Or if I'm not mistaken, it had to be Tom Riddle, otherwise known as Voldermort to the rest of the world.  What the hell was wrong with Virginia yesterday?  She was bloody fine and kissed me on the cheek, then she collapsed in the middle of the hallway and started talking to herself.

If I didn't know any better, I'd swear she was insane.  Why she insisted she was fine, I would never know.  She told me she was fine, told me it was nothing, but I could sense her fear, I could feel her body shaking like crazy when my arms were around her waist, supporting her.  Damn Voldermort.

I ran my hand in my hair, hoping that I would be able to talk with Virginia today.  It's Saturday, so naturally, I should have free time and she should too, which means...  Well, a talking session.  For this week anyways.

I wore some muggle clothes I bought during the summer.  A grey sweater and a pair of baggy jeans that Lucius absolutely despised, but hey, that's the main reason why I'm wearing it.  I walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast and sat in my normal seat.  I saw Blaise raise his eyebrow at me.  Without even glancing at him, I cast a glance at Virginia who was not the only one was staring at me.

I looked at her for a mere few minutes until she understood me, with a nod, she looked back down at her breakfast.  She looked absolutely horrible.  Blaise must've seen her the same as I saw her, "What's wrong with her?"  He asked.

I shrugged and started eating breakfast.

When breakfast ended, I was the first was to stand up, it would be a bother to push through all the moronic students to get out the Great Hall.  The second I had gotten out, I turned around and walked towards the lake.

Almost like yesterday, I sat down by the lake, thinking.  The dreams were almost scary, even I had to admit that.  I mean, hell.  Virginia and I were just friends.  And I bet we fucked up on the Veritaserum.  No way in hell did I even _like_ Virginia in the slightest ways.  She was a Weasley, and I was a Malfoy, as easy as that.

_Then why did you befriend her?  Hmm?_

Oh shut up, you.

_Hmm?_

A friend, she's a friend.  Besides, Malfoys don't believe in love.

_Well, the potion never said you loved her, it said you liked her.  There's a big difference, you moron._

Oh shut up.

For the first time in my life, I had lost and argument to someone.  And that someone was my brain.  Sad, I know.  For long minutes that felt like an eternity, I sat there, watching as the grass are being moved by the wind, the leaves are swirling and fluttering down, in colours of red, orange and yellow.  Unlikely for Draco Malfoy do look at such things, but I love the nature.

But I also love the night.  The darkness and the shadow that surrounds everywhere.  Everyplace.  I can suddenly feel someone looking at me, a familiar feeling, and without a single doubt, I knew exactly who it was.  "G'morning, Virginia."

"Morning, Draco."

~*~ Ginny ~*~

"Morning, Draco."  I said to his back, then looked out to the fields.  "How are you today?"  I saw him shrug and I frowned, "What's the matter?"  When he didn't answer me, I guessed, "Is it the Slytherins?"  Shake head, "Sleepless night?"  Shake head, "Er...  Nightmare?"  Shake head.

He turned around slightly, the corner of his eyes looking straight at me, "It's the dreams again."

I felt my breath quicken.  It _had_ to be a coincidence, right?  I mean...  Draco Malfoy couldn't be having the same dreams as me...  Can he?

Of course not!  You're such an idiot, Ginny.

* * * * *

Days passed with normal occurrences...  Then weeks...  And before I knew it, a whole month has passed.  And it was nearing the Halloween dance.  Of course, I wasn't about to go with anyone.  And thank god the voice in my head stopped.  I think it was just that one time that Tom had gotten into my mind and spoke with me.

He scared me.

The other day, at the lake when Draco didn't feel too well and when he told me he was having dreams...  It freaked me out, of course.

Well, half of me was jumping up and down, jumping to the conclusion that Draco Malfoy was dreaming of me and I was happy.  I rolled my eyes mentally. Okay, so what?  I had a little crush on Draco Malfoy, the big ferret.  But so does the other ninety-five percent of the population.  Heck, even ninety-eight.  
What makes _me _think he's going to pick _me_?  Of course, I wanted to go to the Halloween dance with Draco Malfoy, but as far as I know, he's not going.  He told me yesterday, what a shame.  I guess I should stay back in my room and finish reading _The Two Towers_.  Yeah, I should definitely do that.

Then another thought entered my head.

_Or maybe you should do your Defence Against the Dark Arts Essay you're suppose to hand in next week._

Yeah, I should _definitely_ start my Essay.

* * * * *

It was Halloween tonight and well, everyone's gone to the dance.  All years welcomed.  I must've been the only one in the Gryffindor Tower...  Even Neville went to the dance.  I don't know who he went with though, I could absolutely care less.

I took out my quill and a parchment, and started flipping through my textbook, finding the page and skimmed through the chapter, all the while thinking of what to write.  For half an hour, I was skimming through the pages, and then, the second I put my quill on my parchment...

And it started flowing out.  I began taking notes about my essay and for two minutes, I went on like that, without looking at my paper, just looking at my book.  When I finally looked at it...

_Your beautiful grey eyes,_

_As deep as the sea,_

_It sucks me in,_

_By just looking at them..._

"What the hell...?"  I asked, freaked out.  Yet I had to admit, it was a lot better that the poem I wrote during my first year to Harry...  But...  I swear I was taking notes about the essay and not writing a poem about Draco!

I sighed and muttered under my breath, "It must be a spell he cast on me.  I can't be _that_ obsessed with him.  Jeez, I shouldn't even _like _him in the first place.  We're totally opposite...  Not to mention our families hate one another...  And we're _friends_..."  I sighed again, "But then again, opposites attract."

"Man this is so annoying."  
I was set on finishing my essay, so forcefully, I pushed away all the thoughts I was having about Draco...  Though I still have small thoughts of him once in a while.

In an hour in a half, I finished the essay, then I looked at the clock.  It was already 10:11.  The dance was going to end at eleven o'clock, which meant I had around fifty minutes left.  Good.

I threw on my cloak, then cleaning up all my stuff, although I don't know why I bothered, I left my room and started towards the lake, where I was bound to have some problems and thoughts solved.

Well, it seemed like I was also bound to be wrong, for when I reached the lake...  Who do you think I saw?  Yeah, of course...  Draco Malfoy.

The start of my problems.  With him around, I doubt that any of my thoughts would be solved.  He looked up at me and gave me a nod, I returned one and slowly, I walked beside him and we both stood there in complete silence...  A comfortable silence though.

Maybe I was right at the beginning...  Maybe I would get some thoughts solved.

* * * * *

midnight moon – He tells later =\  Thanks!

SAngel – Thanks!

Hitomi – I'm from Canada ^^  Yeah, I'm trying not to be stressed, my socials test is coming up...  And I'm about to kill myself, of course ^^  Virginia is Ginny's full name and Draconis is Draco's full name ^^  G'night!

frananddragon – lol... Thanks!  Nope...  It's Tom.  But I might switch it around a bit so it's just her hearing Tom's voice instead of Tom really talking to her.  The story might get too complicated.  Argh.  Ron's still a bloody moron like usual ^^  'No More Dreams', I might change the name around a bit, but it does have a meaning =\  French book?  Shits everywhere? Lol!  Yeah...Prefects...  I keep forgetting =\  Later and thanks again!

jane-valar – lol...  I liked that line too ^^  And I'll take my time slowly ^^  Thanks!  
Miss. Charlet – It's an absolute D/G.  That's the only ship that I'm obsessed about ^^  In my opinion, Ginny _belongs_ to Draco =\

Jade Stellar – Hehehe...  Thanks!  Hope you enjoy this one!

midnight moon – Doubt that Ginny's gonna go mental...  I still need her for the two sequels, lol!

Jem13 – Becoming more... human ^^  I like that too.  Think like real people?  Ah...  Cool ^^  They're realistic then ^^  Speeding it up?  I might think of doing that, but keep in mind that they both try to deny their feelings for one another cause one's a Malfoy and the other's a Weasley.  *rolls eyes*  But I would care less about that if I fell in love with an enemy.  Unfortunately, Ginny's not me =\  This is the prequel to 'Summer Dreams' and 'No More Dreams', and it will end in a tragic ending.  I am promising this.  

Author's Notes: If you want to be told when a chapter is updated, leave your email in the review and I will do that.  Thank you!  Hope you enjoy this chapter!


	9. Ball Partner

Chapter 8

By Crystal

Author's Notes: This chapter might feel a bit rushed, but I wanted to speed it up a bit ^^

*We all know who this belongs to ^^;;*

~*~ Ginny ~*~

Time flew by once again.  Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and well...  Not exactly months.  But it was already December the fifteenth.  And I _still_ had no idea who to go with for the Winter Ball!  I'm such a sad, sad girl.  I mean, I even bought my dress that Draco said would look good on me!  I sighed quietly as I pondered again, shifting my foot every few minutes...

"Ouch!  Virginia...  Watch where you're putting your foot."  Draco said, rubbing his leg.

I rolled my eyes, "It's not as if that hurt _that_ much."

"Mr Malfoy, Ms Weasley.  Please quiet down."  Professor Snape said, causing the whole class to look at us.  I bit my lips, flushing and said a quiet, 'I understand'.  He then turned around and continued lecturing about the twelve uses of Dragon Blood.  Ugh.

I looked at the empty spot beside me, where Blaise would usually occupy.  He wasn't here for some odd reason.  "Miss him?"  I heard Draco ask.

"Yeah, I do.  As a matter of fact, I would miss you too if you weren't here."  I replied, before he could say anything about me having a crush on Blaise.  God forbid.  It's not as if he was _that_ bad.  It's just...  friend to friend thing, you know?  Like, he's a friend, nothing more.  He can even be my brother, but my boyfriend?  Nuh uh...  Draco, on the other hand...

Oh my god!  Ginny, what the hell are you thinking about?!  Draco's a friend!  A friend, I tell you!  He's nothing more than a friend, and you know it.  

Even as I was thinking of that, I could not help but glance at his pale silver blond hair that has long not been gelled, his grey eyes that were colder than ice, his perfect jaw...  Aw man!  Stop thinking about Draco like that!  Like _he's_ ever going to even notice _you_ as a female!  He probably thinks of you like Harry does...

Nah uh...  He would never do that.  Right...?  I mean, I'm his friend.  He told me I was his friend, and we open up to each other...  And we care bout each other...  And I like him as a friend...

But how do you know?  How do you know he thinks of you as a friend?  How do you know he is friends with you because he wants to piss Ron off?  How do you know he opens up to you?  And how do you know he cares about _you_?  A filthy, poor, muggle lover.  He would never care about you, nor would he like you as a friend, Virginia Anne Weasley.

Lies...

Lies...

They were all lies...

I clutched my head as the voices grew louder and louder.  "Virginia...?"  My eyes snapped open at the voice that felt so different and I found myself staring at the grey eyes that were colder than ice.

"Yeah?"  I asked, the voices in my head diminishing.

"Are you okay?  You were grabbing your head similar to the way you were so many nights ago."  He said, concerned.

I shook my head, "I'm fine.  Really."  He looked displeased at my answer, "Just leave it for now.  Please."

"All right."  He replied, casting a glance at me, "But if that ever happens again, you are going straight to me and I will force you to tell me what is happening, whether you like it or not."

I shrugged and smiled, "Yeah, yeah...  You're like my big brother."  I noticed all the students were missing, including Professor Snape, "Where's everyone?"

He scrunched his nose up like that, "Lunch break came.  Anyways, if I am going to be your brother, I hope I don't have to have a sort of red hair."

"Hey!  The red's not _that_ bad.  I mean, it's unique.  And so is Malfoy's pale blond."

I saw him shrug, "Doesn't matter what Malfoy's hair colour is."

* * * * *

The snow was falling down and it was midnight already.  I had absolutely no idea why I was out here, in the cold, watching the half frozen lake.  The ball was in three days, and I still had no idea who to go with.  Argh.

I wrapped my cloak around myself tighter, hoping the wind wouldn't pierce through the cloak as much.  The pink mittens on my hands were warm, considering I got them for Christmas last year.  New stuff.  I sighed.  No one wanted to dance with poor lil Virginia Weasley.  I laughed silently without humour, then sighed again.

I really wanted to go to the dance, not just because it's been the only one I wanted to go to...  But also the fact that Draco paid half the price for the dress.  ...I should really pay him back, after all...

As I was about to turn around, I heard a familiar voice.  A voice that sent butterflies in my stomach every time I thought of him...  Draco.  I couldn't have a crush on him, could I?

Naw.

_Of course you don't have a crush on Draco!  You love him!_

Now where the hell did _that_ come from?

"Virginia..."

I looked up at his towering figure, "Yeah?"

"What the hell are you doing out here when it's snowing at midnight?"

"Looking at the snow?"  I asked, innocently.  Then I looked at his hands that were no covered by anything, "Aren't you cold?"  I asked again.  He shook his head and I smiled.  

I took his hands in mind while he yelled bloody murder, "What are you doing, Virginia?!"

"Just quiet down, Draco."  I said, and slipped his hand in my pink mittens.  "Now there, don't you feel sooo much warmer?"

He smiled at me, not even Harry's smile could send my knees so weak...

~*~ Draco ~*~

"Now there, don't you feel sooo much warmer?"  She asked quiet innocently, a smile plastered on her beautiful face.

Indeed, it had felt warmer.  Though it was not my hands that felt warmer.  It was my heart.  My heart burned with heat for the first time I could ever remember.  I had never thought that someone, let alone a Weasley...  Virginia Weasley could melt the ice walls around in my heart.  But she did.

The light that reflected from the snow made her look like an angel, despite the messy hair the wind made.

I smiled, "It's so much warmer."

She smiled and we began another comfortable silence.  Then she cleared her throat, "Um...  Draco?"  I looked at her, "Do you think...  Ah, never mind."

"What is it?"

She sighed, "Well...  Okay, don't laugh.  Kay?"  I nodded, "Well, I have this guys I _really_ would like to go to the ball with...  And well, I don't know how to ask him to the ball...  Do you think you can help?"

What?  I felt my walls up immediately, "How is he like...  Something like Potter?"  I spat the name out with venom.

"No!  Not Harry...  Well...If you must know, he's in Slytherin, just like you...  And his personality, is just like you..."  If I didn't know any better, I swear she was hinting at me that she wanted me to ask her to the ball.

I sighed, "Well...  I guess you can ask him directly.  He can't just reject you."

"He's a good friend of mine...  And I don't want to ruin the friendship.  What if he really doesn't like me at all?!  And thinks of me as a sister?  That'll be so bad..."

Friends?  "Well, the only friends I'm aware you have in Slytherin are Blaise and I.  So I'm guessing it's Blaise?"

I saw her slap her hand to her forehead, "You are so stupid for a Head Boy, Draconis Lucius Malfoy."  I lifted my eyebrow up, "You...  You little...  Argh!"  Now I was completely confused, "It's you!  You stupid prat!  I give up..."

Huh...?  Wha?!  "Wait...  Wait...  Virginia?"

"What?"  She snapped.

"You wanted to go to the ball, with _me_?"

She frowned, "Didn't I make that clear enough?  You're dumb.  I said, in the exact same words: _Well...If you must know, he's in Slytherin, just like you...  And his personality, is just like you..._"  She sighed, "Okay, maybe I didn't, but you're not going to go out with me anyways.  Hell, you and that Pansy..."  She dragged me away, my hands still in her mittens.  
"Whoa...  Who said I wasn't going to go with you?"

She turned around, her smile wide, So you're coming with me?"

"Yeah, I guess so.  There's no one else I can go with, right?"

"Yeah.  Well...  We're going as friends, so it's okay."  She smiled happily.

I nodded, "Yeah, we're going as friends..."

_That's what _you_ think, Malfoy._

Oh shut up.

* * * * *

piper-h-99 – Whoa...  I'll update... LoL.  Thanks!

Jade Stellar – Cute poem?  Lol...  It was a free verse, but eh.  Anyways, thanks!

frananddragon – Yep, I live in Canada.  And I'm terribly flattered ^^  And nay, you did not offend me, as a matter of fact, you're absolutely right.  The day I finished the chapter, which was about two thirds of it, I was absolutely stressed out and depressing, almost suicidal...  So I wrote a story about cutting, which you can check out at fp.net.  Here's the link if you want it, a free verse.  .  And for the whole 'Tom' thing, it will be revealed later on.  Being curious is good...  In a way ^^  I go to an English high school, but I'm in French immersion, so I have half French half English.  Harry's going to play a role in the first sequel, though it's not going to be that big...  I don't think.  Hermione's going to probably play a bigger role, and Snape's going to play a huge role in the first and second sequel ^^  Tragically, yes.  And sorry I ruined it for you, but...  Eh.  It wouldn't be surprising for most readers, lol.  Sowwie!  *hugs*  Now don't cry, lol.  By the way, I'm hugging you to shut you up. ^^  Just kidding!  Later and hope you enjoy!

torlin kerru – When are they going to do that?  Well, soon...  At around Christmas.  Don't ask me why, but I like romance during Christmas.  More romantic maybe?

Miss. Charlet – Tell me when you do!  Email me or something, can't wait ^^  Anyways, yeah, D/G does belong together ^^

Rivenloe – Banned?  Yikes.  4 hours _really_ isn't long.  Really.  I'm serious.  I'm on the comp from 4PM-1AM if I don't have lessons =\

Mercurial – Thanks!

Author's Notes: For that last week I had for the chapter, this absolutely _sucked_.  Completely OOC not to mention the worst chapter I've ever written.  If I had the choice, I would not post this, but I had absolutely no idea how else I should get them to the ball =\  And whee!  My first fic that they haven't kissed within the first few chapters ^^  Anyways, feel free to flame me cause this sucks.  And yeah.  See you!


End file.
